Loving you forever
by fallenangel44
Summary: Everyone at Konoha high thought that Sasuke and Sakura would be together forever. But things change, people change. And Saske happened to be one of those people. At least Gaara helped pick up the peices of Saukra's broken life.
1. Kyoniikun

"You ever touch her again and I'll rip your throat out." Hissed a black haired male. He was standing above a purple haired man, who was bloody and afraid. The ebony haired man smirked and walked away, to where a beautiful young girl was sitting silently.

The girl's black hair danced in the wind, while her sparkling emerald eyes shone lovingly at the onyx eyed boy. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck, while his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Honestly Sasuke-kun! How many times do I have to tell you that violence is not the answer?" Her sweet voice was muffled by the fact that her face was buried in his chest.

"Violence is not the answer? This coming from the leader of the Black Ribbon Girls." The man's smooth voice held amusement and mocking.

Everyone knew these two people. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura 'Rin' Haruno. They were feared and respected, not to mention the two hottest and most popular kids at Konoha High. Sasuke was the leader of the gang Chidior. It's members were Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Kiba. Chidior was known for the fact that all of its members were completely over-protective of their girlfriends. They dealt out beatings that would land a kid in the hospital for months at a time.

Sakura was the leader of the Black Ribbon Girls, a gang that could be identified because all of its members wore black ribbons. Its members were Hinata Hyuga, who wore her ribbon as a bracelet, Temari, who wore four ribbons to hold up her four ponytails, Tenten, who wore her ribbon around her forearm, and Ino Yamanaka, who wore her ribbon as an anklet. Sakura wore her ribbon as a necklace. While their boyfriends dealt out beatings, the girls preferred to play a different game. Of corse these girls would kick ass if needed, but they enjoyed mentally screwing kids up. They would torture kids so much the poor victim wouldn't be able to see a cat without flinching.

A warning bell pierced the air. Instantly kids began stopping their conversation and started heading off to class. Sakura smiled and intertwined Sasuke fingers with her's.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Have you seen Kenji around anywhere? He's Tenten's partner for the English project."

Sasuke smirked remembering the 'talk' Neji had with Kenji. After that Kenji transferred schools, and Neji got to be Tenten's partner. Looking down at his green-eyed girlfriend Sasuke replied with a simple, "No." Both Sasuke and Sakura had Math first period, since their teacher, Kakashi, was always late, it was just like forty-five minutes of free time.

When they entered the classroom Sakura gave a small smile to Sasuke before skipping off to talk to her friends. "Hey Rin-chan!" The girls greeted warmly. "You will never guess what I heard! Ami is trying to put together her own gang!" Ino could barely contain her laughter as she explained this to her black-haired leader.

A smirk adorned Sakura's face. "I'd like to see her try." The rest of the class period was boring. Kakashi didn't even show up! "Most likely making out with Anko." Temari snickered. The bell rang signaling that first period was over.

The girls were on their way to History with Anko, normally the boys would walk with them, but they had 'business' to handle. That meant they were going to go beat the shit out of some boy. Lovely, right? As they were about to enter the classroom a hand grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the side. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari followed her. "Oh my god!" Ino screeched, " I haven't seen you in forever!"

Standing before the girls was a man, around the age of 20, who had short jet black hair and sea blue eyes. He was caught up in a hug with Sakura. "Who in the fuck is he!?" The girls turned their attention to a seething Sasuke.

Temari laughed nervously. "Sasuke calm your ass down! That's Kyo-kun, one of Sakura's older brothers." Sasuke froze and regained his composure. Kyo let go of the startled girl and turned his attention to Sasuke. "Kyo Haruno." he introduced. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied back.

"Anyway Imouto-chan I come with news! Two of the guys that work for me willing be staying with you and the rest of the guys." Kyo explained. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. "You mean not only do I have to live with Takuto-nii-kun, Yuki-nii-kun, and Hiro-nii-kun, but now you're throwing in two of your lackeys!?" She screamed.

Kyo let out a long sigh. "Imouto-chan, these two guys are intrested in being some of my dealers, but they don't have much experience. I talked to the guys about it and they agreed to show these kids the ropes." Sakura shook her head in a fit of rage. "Isn't that just great! Now I have to live with five drug dealers!" (A/N Kyo doesn't live with her anymore) Sakura yelled. She looked into her brother's pleading blue eyes and sighed. "What are their names?"

Kyo smiled and hugged his petite sister. "Sai and Gaara!" He proclaimed.

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plz no flames, they will just be laughed at! . I have to give credit to Kiki-chan who helped me write this.**

**Love,**

**Mikura-chan**


	2. Sakura's Past

Sakura's POV

I walked on the sidewalk, stopping every so often to readjust the books in my arms. A small smile crept onto my face as I spotted my house. It wasn't run down, nor was it a mansion. It was simply...comfortable. Truth be told we really could afford to live in a big house, but Kyo-nii-kun said that it we suddenly moved the police might get suspicious, so we stayed in the house I had lived in all my life.

The second I opened the door the smell of beer and cigarette smoke hit me head on. Some people might have been disgusted, but to me it was normal. I turned my attention to two boys I had never seen before. "I'm Sakura." I greeted as warmly as I could.

"Gaara." Replied one of the boys. I had to admit he was pretty hot. He had deep blood red hair and calm jade eyes. Still nothing compared to my man. I turned to the other boy waiting to hear his name.

"Sai." He muttered while inspecting me up and down. He was hot, but not as hot as Gaara, and not even close to being as hot as Sasuke-kun. He had dark chocolate brown hair and eyes that were **almost** black. Hehe my man's eyes **were** black.

Plopping my books on the table I walked into the kitchen an opened up a Coke. Reentering the living room I sat down between the two newbies. "Saku-chan!!" I heard a voice call out. It was Yuki-nii-kun. Shoving my Coke into Gaara's hands, I stood up.

Yuki-nii-kun entered the room carrying a big cardboard box. Dropping it onto the ground, he held up a framed picture. My eyes scanned it. It was from a long time ago. I found Kyo-nii-kun, Takuto-nii-kun, Yuki-nii-kun, Hiro-nii-kun and myself all smiling brightly. Yuki-nii-kun had his thumb covering tou-teme's face, knowing that if I saw it I would be upset. Looking upon the other faces in the picture my heart wrenched in pain. I saw okaa-san and Kenji-nii-kun smiling, trying to keep from laughing at the funny face Kyo-nii-kun was making.

As I gazed upon the last face an unspeakable rage rose up inside me. Grabbing the picture frame in my hand, I threw it against the wall, causing the glass to shatter. I pushed Yuki-nii so he ended up on the floor. "You retard!" I screamed. "Just go to hell!"

By now all the others were watching me freak out. Smashing my fist into the wall I

stalked off to the bedroom.

Slamming the door to my room, I violently opened one of the drawers on my desk. It revealed a picture of my older sister. The only person I hated with every fiber of my being. Her pink locks were wind blown and her sapphire blue eyes were wide in shock. The picture had taken her by surprise.

"_Imouto-chan!" My sister's sweet voice rang through my mind " Promise me that I anything ever happens to me, you'll take care of the boys." _That same unspeakable rage was back. "But look what you did!" I screamed while ripping up her picture. "Look what you did!" A wave of nausea overtook me. Running into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and threw up.

It was the same pattern over and over again. Sob. Throw up. Sob. Throw up. My whole body was trembling. I wanted to call for help, but was far too weak. The last thing I remember was a blur of red, before everything turned black.

Flashback

_We had been a happy family. Or so I thought. But when I turned 8 things took a turn for the worst. I began to frequently get ill. The doctor said the disease couldn't be cured. So I spent most of my time with the hospital staff. _

_I remember the one of the Christmases where I actually got to be at my house. That was things really began to go down hill. Kaa-san had been out shopping. It walked into the room I shared with Mitsuki-nee-chan, only to see tou-teme on top of her naked form, a deranged look in his eyes. "Ahhh, Sakura-chan, why don't you come join us?" He cooed out._

_After that the raping became usual. My sister and I were closer then ever. I couldn't imagine going through the rape with out her. One time he tried. I was scared that he would hurt me, since nee-chan wasn't home. So I grabbed the fork I was using to eat and stabbed it in his leg. I called the police and daddy went to jail when I was 12._

_Mommy didn't look at me the same after that. I couldn't figure out why. Daddy had hurt me and nee-chan, shouldn't she be happy? Those thoughts plagued my thoughts until I fainted, falling to the floor with a solid thump._

_When I woke up my whole class was at my hospital room. Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were crying and clinging to Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji. Everyone in the class seemed relieved when I cracked open my emerald eyes. The class stayed for a long time. Drawing picture, talking and laughing. They made that day a lot easier to bear. _

_Much to my surprise the next day when I woke up Sasuke was there. When I tried to ask him why, he would simply shrug in response. On that day Sasuke and I formed a very strong bond. I knew that we would be together. _

_Eventually I was released from the hospital. When I walked in my room I found a note lying on my bed._

_Dear Sakura,_

_I sorry to have to do this to you by letter, but I simply couldn't tell you. The truth is that I hate you. I just don't know how to love you anymore. I'm sorry I ever gave birth to you. You're nothing but a burden. A home-wrecking whore. A slut. I blame I myself too. If I hadn't given birth to you the world would not be cursed with the burden of your life. I will not be returning home._

_Sincerely,_

_Okaa-san_

_For weeks I cried and could not be consoled by anyone but Sasuke. We would spend hours together. I would eat dinner at his house, everything would be fine when I was with him. My brothers never seemed to mind when I spent time with Sasuke. They seemed to work out an agreement. They protected me at home, Sasuke protected me at school. I was always protected and everyone was happy. Just as I had gotten over the departure of my mother, the 3rd tragedy struck. _

_It was around midnight_._ I walked in a daze to the bathroom across the hall. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room my eyes landed on a figure swing gracefully to the shower curtain rod. Thinking it was nothing but Kyo's attempt to scare me, I flicked the light switch and screamed with terror. There was my sister, her lustful sapphire eyes clouded with death. She had hung herself.The fucking slut had hung herself! Sasuke was called to my house, and I spent the whole night crying into his chest. _

_Kenji-nii-kun took the assignment of making me happy to heart. I'll never forget the look in his eyes as he bounded out of the house onto the front porch proclaiming the he was taking me and Sasuke for ice-cream. I smiled and dragged Sasuke into the backseat with me. I don't really remember what happened. I had been taking with Sasuke about how I kicked Ami's ass today, when I felt the impact. It was a tingle at first. But then I felt the ripping sensation. Sasuke lunged himself on top of me, but he was to late, the deed had been done. _

_I laid under Sasuke, crying and bleeding. Refusing to again look at the red mess in front of me. Even though I escaped with a few serious injures, Kenji-nii-kun was not so lucky. His flesh was ripped. His skull was cracked. His body grotesque and disfigured. Pathetic old me. All I did was shield myself from his ugliness by hiding behind Sasuke. The ambulance came. I cried. Sasuke shook. Poor Kenji-nii-kun did not move. I was placed in a hospital room with Sasuke and didn't even go to the funeral._

_That was the last. The last tragedy. The thing I would let rip open my heart. The last time I would cry as I was a baby whose mother had abandoned her. Oh, wait. My mother did. Still I promised myself I wouldn't cry._

My mind got really hazy. I opened my eyes, only to be immediately swept into a hug by Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were in the same position they had been in on the day Sasuke and I became such good friends. Yuki-nii-kun was standing next to us, a shameful look on his face. When Sasuke pulled away, Yuki-nii-kun cautiously spoke. "Gaara-san found you." He muttered.

I saw Sasuke frown, but paid no attention. He always frowned when I talked to other boys. Turning to Gaara I sweetly uttered, " I guess I'm in your debit. Just say the word and I'll try to make it happen." A wicked smirk came upon his face

Oh shit...

**Hope you liked it! Normally I don't like to give away a person's past this early, but I had to in this story. And, yes, her past does have some significance in this story. Anyway R & R please!! Oh, and no flames! **

**Mikura-chan **


	3. Gaara's promise

Gaara smirked as he prepared to ask his question. Taking a step toward the ill pink haired girl he asked, " Why in Kami's name did you dye your hair black?" Her eyes widened as if she had expected him to ask for sex or something.

Running a hand through her black locks Sakura commanded,

" Everyone out now!" Nobody hesitated, with the exception of Sasuke, to leave the room.

"I dyed my hair because both my mom and older sister had pink hair and I didn't want to turn out like either of those bitches." Sakura blurted out in one breathe. Standing up Sakura turned to Gaara, her emerald eyes gleaming.

"Turn around!" She ordered, and obediently he did. When he turned back around he found the black haired girl standing in black booty shorts and a tight white tank-top complete with black knee-high boots. She was grinning madly.

Walking over to the window she opened it and without a second thought jumped right out. Gaara leaned over the window sill staring at her in disbelief. She again grinned at him.

"Come on Panda-kun! I want some ice-cream!" She called up to him. So he too stepped out of the window and landed on the soft green grass.

"Lucky for you we were only on the second floor." He mumbled to her.

"Please! They put me on the second floor because they know I'll jump no matter what. It's just a fact that I hate hospitals!" She winked at him and began skipping off toward a ice-cream stand, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"I've never seen a gang leader skip before." He stated teasingly.

"Well I've never seen a drug dealer with bright red hair!" She smiled victoriously as she licked her strawberry ice-cream.

"Want to go to the park?" She asked him with pleading eyes. He accepted.

**Two Hours Later**

Sakura entered her house with Gaara in tow. Takuto turned his attention to his little sister.

"Sasuke's here. He's been worried sick." Takuto stated. Sakura let out a long sigh.

"Guess I'd better go talk to him. Later Panda-kun!" She chirped as she walked back to her room.

Opening the door Sakura smiled at the form of Sasuke reading a book at her desk. Sneaking up behind him Sakura prepared to hug him from behind when she felt something hard on her cheek. Stumbling backwards Sakura looked up at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Did you just slap me?" She hissed, her voice trembling only a little. Sasuke didn't reply, instead him grabbed her by her forearms and shoved her into a wall. Raising his fist he punched her square in the jaw. Sasuke repeated this process until Sakura face was cover entirely in blood.

"Stop it!!" Sakura screamed loud enough to gain the attention of the other men in the house. Sasuke punched her one last time.

"Why were you hanging out with that freak!? You're mine! I won't give you up!" Sasuke screamed as he slung her across the room by her long, lustful hair. Busting through the door Sakura's brothers, Gaara, and Sai stood staring at the bloody mess before them.

Sakura's brother, along with Sai, took Sasuke outside, promising to "teach him a lesson he'll never forget". Gaara walked over to the trembling girl.

"Sakura?" He cooed out to her. He had no time to say anything else. She lunged herself at him and cried into his chest, before falling into a sound slumber.

"Don't worry Sakura...I'll protect you."


	4. Anorexia and the visitor

Much to the surprise of everyone at Konoha High, Sasuke did not return to school on Monday. The members of Chidori, after hearing about what Sasuke had done to Sakura, had made Gaara their new leader. The members of the Black Ribbon Girls, who were equally as outraged as their boyfriends, promised to kill Sasuke the next time they saw him. When Sakura heard this she just smiled and said "thank you".

Sakura walked down the empty hallway, the sound of silence echoing in her ears. Her father's voice rand in her mind. _' Weak.' 'Unworthy.' 'Pathetic.' 'Miserable.' _

"Stop!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Feeling a tap on her shoulder the black-haired girl turned around sharply. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Mizuki, one of Sasuke's loyal fangirls.

" Sakura, where the hell is Sasuke?" Mizuki asked.

" I don't know! What am I his babysitter?" Sakura hissed, venom dripping from her voice. The fangirl snorted.

" No you're not a babysitter, just a fat cow." The girl replied. The next instant Sakura's fist connected with Mizuki's face.

" Show some respect, bitch." Sakura whispered as she walked away.

Stopping in the bathroom Sakura set her books down on the floor. She lifted up her shirt so her stomach was exposed. Mizuki's words repeated in her head. _ 'Fat cow. Fat cow. Fat cow.' _Crystal tears fell from Sakura's green eyes.

**Flashback**

_Sakura stood out on the front porch, her pink locks whipping in the wind. Turning her attention to her older sister, Sakura gave a big grin._

"_Nee-chan! I'm going out for my school play! I hope I get a part. I'm not sure I'm very good." Sakura's voice trailed off in uncertainty. Mitsuki stooped down to Sakura's level._

"_Imouto-chan, you'll do fine." The older girl encouraged, while giving Sakura a smile. " Now go get 'em!" _

_Before Sakura could jump off the front porch, her mother came outside, a frown placed on her face. _

"_Sakura," her mother said sternly, " you're not going out for that play. You're too fat. I won't have you embarrass me." Her mother left without another word. _

" _Oh Imouto-chan," Mitsuki cooed while comforting the crying girl, "Every thing will be okay. Mama's just mad cause Daddy was cheating on her. You're okay. It will be fine my tenshi-baby. Tears don't look good streaming down that God-given face of yours."_

Sakura poked her fat, a disgusted look on her face. Even my mama thought I was fat, she thought to herself. Sighing in defeat, Sakura picked up her books and headed toward her next class.

" Sakura aren't you gonna eat some lunch?" Ino asked while picking up a tray. Sakura wasn't paying attention. God, she thought, I wish I had a figure like Ino's.

"Sakura!!!!!!" An annoyed Ino screamed.

"God damn Ino!No need to yell so loud." Sakura grumbled while glaring.

"Whatever. Anyways aren't you gonna eat some lunch?" The blonde asked again.

"Hmm? No. I'm not hungry." Sakura replied while avoiding eye contact.

" Suit yourself." Ino dismissed the topic with a shrug.

" Sakura," Gaara called out, his tone full of authority, " come here." Obediently she walked over to the red headed male.

" I bought you lunch. Now eat._" _It was a dare.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She answered with a smile. She turned to leave, only to feel a strong hand wrap around her forearm. He pulled her back to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

" I'm not asking, Sakura. I'm telling you to eat." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

" I'm telling you that I'm not hungry. You can't make me eat." She stated. Gaara pulled her closer still.

" I saw you in the bathroom today. I heard you in the bathroom. Sakura, I'm telling you to eat." He made sure his mouth was extremely close to her ear.

" Gaara," she looked up at him with a confused expression, " what in God's name were you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Gaara smirked.

" The teacher had seen you earlier this morning, so he wondered why you weren't in his class. He sent me to look for you. I saw you punch that girl, then followed you into the bathroom," he explained, " I saw you poking your stomach and I figured you were gonna try to lose some weight. Unfortunately I was right. Now that I've explained everything I want you to eat this sandwich right here in front of me."

Sakura's eyes widened. Pulling back her hand she slapped him right across the cheek and ran out the nearest exit. Crying Sakura slumped against the lockers. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Hearing a chuckle Sakura snapped her head up in alarm. Her eyes widened with fear and pain. The man smirked down at her.

" Hello there my darling Sakura-chan..."

**Whoa! I'm really tired! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope you enjoy it! R & R! **

**Love, **

**Mikura-chan**


	5. Gaara to the Rescue

Sakura continued to stare, wide eyes, at the male before her. He grabbed the trembling girl's arms and roughly pulled her to her feet. In one violent motion he shoved her against the row of lockers behind her.

"Sakura-chan...aren't you gonna say anything?" He asked her, his voice full of mocking. She took a deep breath.

"Daddy..." Her voice trailed off in pain. Her father smirked and began to trail kisses along her collarbone.

* * *

"Hey Gaara! Where did Sakura go?" Ino asked as she approached the fuming redhead.

"Hn." He replied back to the blonde. Ino snorted and was about to stomp off, when a distressed looking Sai came up to her.

"Who's that guy Sakura's making out with in the hallway?" He questioned, while trying to hide the amused look that came to his face after seeing how jealous Gaara was. Ino's pretty blue eyes widened in shock.

"What did this guy look like?" She asked, turning her attention to Sai.

"He looked pretty old and had black hair and blue eyes." Sai stated nonchalantly. Ino eyes widened drastically. Immediately she grabbed the two male's hands and ran for the door Sakura had gone out of.

* * *

"Daddy no!" Sakura cried frantically as she attempted to shove away the offending male.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? You never seemed to mind before." He hissed into her ear. He slipped his hand under her shirt, thus increasing her cries and pleas.

* * *

Gaara and Sai exchanged glances as Ino ran swiftly down the deserted hallways.

"Who is this guy?" Sai snapped at Ino, clearing annoyed at the situation.

"Her father..." Ino's voice trembled.

"So she has feeling for her dad. It's none of our business if she swings like that." Sai replied to the serious blonde haired girl. Ino glared at Sai and took a deep breath.

"I've only met him once. You see Sakura's had problems with anorexia since she was ten. She relapsed once when she was twelve and I was the one who found out. So I told her brothers and soon enough I was sitting in her living room with her family talking to her doctor. Sakura and her father were both in the kitchen, because the doctor didn't want Sakura in the room. Soon I was kicked out, so I figured I hang with Sakura and her dad. As I rounded the corner I heard them talking. He wanted her to eat, but she refused. Soon enough he started saying bad things. She was crying. Then he started hitting her. By the time I could move, it was all over.You see, Sakura has always wanted to be loved by her father, that's why she never told about the rapes and beatings. Maybe that's why she ran away from you Gaara." Crystal tears fell from Ino's eyes.

The trio rounded the corner. Ino started crying again, Sai tried in vain to comfort her, and Gaara was about to kill the sorry bastard with his hand up Sakura's shirt.

* * *

Her father had tugged her shirt over her head. He slipped on had down her pants and smirked as he heard her scream in protest.

"Get away!" She hissed, while trying her hardest to shove the big male away. Her salvation came as her father turned to look at people coming down the hall. Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears of relief as she saw who the people were. She glanced over a crying Ino, a frantic Sai, and last but not least a pissed off Gaara.

Gaara swiftly walked up the smirking black haired male and without warning punched him square in the jaw. Gently he touched Sakura's arm. With one hand on her waist her gave her a little shove to where Sai and Ino were, then continued with her father.

Sai wrapped his arms around Sakura's shaking form. Ino got up and ran down the hallway to get a teacher, because at the rate this was going Gaara would kill Sakura's father before next period. Shaking, Sakura broke free of Sai's embrace and ran to Gaara. Hugging him from behind she buried her face in his back.

"Please Gaara. He's not worth it. He's not worth it." The frail girl mumbled to the angry redhead. Gaara turned to her with the intent of continuing on with his business, when he saw Ino and the principal round the corner. Sighing in defeat the jade eyed man stepped away from Sakura's father. Trembling still, Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist.

"Eh...you didn't have to do that. Er, I mean that was really nice but...you could have gotten hurt." Sakura stuttered. Gaara just smirked down at her. Pulling off his shirt Gaara handed it to the girl, who was currently only wearing her bra.

Sakura blushed crimson red and slipped the black shirt over her head. The shirt was, of course, baggy on Sakura. One thought passed through Gaara's head:

_She looks really good in my stuff._

**Here you have it, ch 5! Hope you enjoy. R & R!**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	6. When Things Start to Unravel

"Hey Gaara!" A masculine voice yelled. Turning around the redhead found Kyo's blue eye staring back at him.

"Good news man, you have enough experience now, so I'm sending you and Sai out of state to start work. So if you're gonna fuck my sister you better hurry up!" Kyo smiled and walked in a different direction leaving Gaara allow to think.

I do like her, Gaara thought to himself, but I'm not even sure if she likes me. Gaara's thoughts were cut short as a familiar voice pulled him back to reality. Looking up his eyes widened for a moment before he put back on his poker face. Looking down at the stoic male was none other then Sakura, though instead of the midnight black hair he had seen her with before, her original pink locks dangled freely to her waist with her bangs pushed to one side.

Sakura looked at Gaara with a small smile. She was biting her bottom lip as if nervous to be around him. Gazing down at him with innocent emerald eyes her smiled widened.

"What do you think? It's been a really long time since I've had this color." She looked at him as if pleading for encouragement. Gaara simply grunted.

"It looks fine." He was amazed to see how much the pinkette's smile brightened. Was his opinion that important to her?

"So...I'm going to visit Kenji-nii-kun's grave, and I would really like it if you came with me." Sakura explained to the male beside her. "I have never visited his grave before."

Gaara nodded his head, before getting up and motioning for the petite girl to follow him. Silently the two walked down the busy streets. A light drizzle started. Gaara heard Sakura mumbled something about new hair, looking cute, and fucking gay ass lying weather men. Sliding off his hoodie Gaara handed it to the upset female next to him.

Sakura looked up at him and happily accepted the hoodie. The pair turned into the entrance of the graveyard and began walking to the grave. Stopping, Sakura pointed to a marbled gravestone. She pulled Gaara over to it and bowed her head in respect. The girl turned her face up to the sky and let out a long sigh.

"It doesn't seem fair that I'm the one visiting his grave. I really should have died in his place." She mumbled to no one in particular. Gaara shook is head in contrast.

"There are a lot of people that would be devastated if you died." He replied to the silently crying girl. She let out a bitter chuckle.

"My brother's loved him as much as they love me, my friends loved him as much as they love me, and he had a girlfriend. That's more then I have." Sakura voice trailed off. Without warning her cellphone began to ring shrilly. She flipped it open and began to listen to the feminine voice on the other line.

"Congratulations!!" The pink haired girl screeched into the phone. After a few more seconds she hung up and turned her attention to Gaara.

"Kyo-nii-kun's wife, Kimi, is having a baby! I can't imagine being called Obaa-chan." She explained to the male. Once again she turned her attention to the grave marker.

"If only Kenji-nii-kun could see how well things are turning out." Crystal tears began pouring from her hypnotic emerald orbs. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist and buried her face in his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her fragile form and gently rubbed her back.

"I feel like I'm the only one who can't move on! Everyone else is making a new life for themselves, but I can't even seem to deal with the life I have now! I wish things were different. I wish that my family was different, that I wasn't some anorexic skank, and I wish things could work out for once!" She continued to cry hysterically until the rain matched her tears. Gaara pulled away just enough to be able to look into her eyes.

"Sakura, you can wish for things all day long, or you can suck it up and deal with the hand you've been dealt." Gaara lectured her. Sniffing Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Tomorrow Kyo's sending me out of state to start work." Gaara blurted out in one breath. For the first time in his life he was scarred of a girl's reaction. Sakura looked up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"That's right. Silly me. I forgot you came here to train under my brothers. Please excuse my rudeness." Her voice was empty. Totally empty. For some reason that pissed Gaara off. After all the times he held her while she cried and kicked people's assess for hurting her, she was gonna pull away from him now? Hell no.

Gently Gaara pinned her against a nearby cherry blossom tree. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent of strawberries and creme. He pushed his lips onto hers in one swift motion. He licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She started to open her mouth, but tensed and pushed him away. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Gaara. Not when you're leaving tomorrow. I can't let myself be hurt again." With those word she turned sharply on her heal and headed out of the graveyard.

Gaara shook his head slowly, not knowing whether to go after her or not. Finally he chose not to. She was right. He was leaving tomorrow. He liked her too much for a one-night stand. Still that same feeling crawled in his chest.

_It's so damn lonely._

**There you have it! My 6th chapter! R & R!**

**Love always,  
Mikura-chan**_  
_


	7. The Sky is Crying for You

Rain pounded unmercifully of the Earth. Sakura stood like a statue staring out of her window. She could barely make out the hazy shapes of her brothers and the members of Chidori giving Gaara and Sai a proper goodbye.

"Sakura," Tenten whined, "I want to go say goodbye to Gaara and Sai too!" Sakura glanced at her browned haired friends before shrugging.

"Go on if you want to." Her voice was empty of all emotions. A body drawing empty breathes. She couldn't understand why it hurt so bad.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata left Sakura's room to join the males in the pouring rain. Only Temari, Sakura's best and oldest friend, remained in the room. Temari's forest green eyes narrowed as she noticed how hurt Sakura was. It was just like at Mitsuki's funeral.

S_akura, Temari, and Kenji stood in front of a black marble gravestone. Sakura was clinging helplessly to Temari's arm, while Kenji stood motionless glancing at his youngest sister every so often._

_Only these three remained. Kenji was still there because he had known Mitsuki the longest, since he was the oldest. Sakura was still crying because she and her sister had been so close. Temari had known the sapphire eyed girl for a small amount of time, but still thought of her as an older sister. The blonde female stood in the pouring rain because Sakura needed her, and she would never let her friend be alone._

_As the rain continued to drench the Earth Temari noticed Kenji's glances lingering on the form of his sister for longer amounts of time. Finally the male ripped Sakura from Temari's arm and pulled her into an embrace._

_"Look Kuri-chan, look. You don't have to cry anymore. The sky is crying for you." Kenji whispered to the pink haired female._

Temari carefully walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"You don't have to cry anymore. The sky is crying for you." Temari repeated. Emerald eyes widened. Sakura shook her head and pointed to the door, silently telling the blonde to leave. Temari walked through the door, casting her friend one last sympathetic glance.

Sakura began crying as she saw Gaara's car pull out of her drive way. I was better off with Sasuke, she thought to herself.

Picking up her pink cellphone Sakura hesitantly dialed Sasuke's number, which she still knew by heart. Her heart beat quickened as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke's irritated voice greeted.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura answered.

"Sakura!? I'm glad you called, um, I really wanted to apologize. I'm sorry."

"I really missed you Sasuke-kun."

"I missed you too." Sasuke's relieved voice replied.

After talking to Sasuke for an hour Sakura laid down on her pink fluffy bed. She couldn't help but wonder why she had suddenly called Sasuke, after all he did hurt her. Still she couldn't deny that it felt good to talk to him again. With that last thought Sakura drifted off for some well deserved sleep.

A few rays of sunshine managed to peek through Sakura's window and land on her peaceful face. Groaning in irritation the pinkette reluctantly lifted her head, only to be greeted by Temari's smiling face.

"Heard you called Sasuke last night." Temari stated nonchalantly. Sakura raised an elegant eyebrow.

"So what if I did?" She questioned, her voice revealing all her irritation.

"Just wanted to ask... what the hell were you thinking!!!!" Temari screamed the ending so loud Sakura fell out of her bed. Clutching her head the green eyed girl frowned.

"Temari it's none of your business who I call! And dear lord could you scream any louder?" Sakura hissed back. The blonde grinned.

"Of course I can. And did you forget that he kicked your ass!!!" Temari shouted while throwing Sakura a victorious smile. Sakura pouted.

"Please Temari! At least Sasuke pays attention to me. Gaara left! I mean honestly, did he expect for me to let him get some, then just bounce out of the state?" Sakura cried out while glaring at nothing in particular. Temari shook her head.

"Damn! Sakura you are so blind." Sighing, Temari walked out of the pinkette's room.

Sakura flopped down on her bed. She, however, bolted right back up as she heard two male voices coming from outside. Rushing over to her window Sakura frowned.

"Shit!" She cursed as she recognized the two males.

Gaara and Sasuke.

**Sorry it's so short! But you know it's Mother's Day weekend so I don't have a whole lot of time. R & R**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan & Kilo-chan (My dog, he 'helped' me write this!)**


	8. STFU: Enter Kyoko

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom. Thanks.**

* * *

Sakura swiftly ran outside. She stopped a couple feet in front of the males that were currently holding each other by the collar. Sakura noticed the tension and anger that radiated off their bodies. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Gaara and Sasuke falling to the ground.

Sasuke landed face first, thus he ended up with a mouthful of emerald grass. Gaara on the other hand had been able to rotate himself and landed on his ass. Standing above them was an amused looking blonde woman. Her cherry red eyes shown with pride and she smiled at Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Sakura are you still dating him? You have horrible taste in guys! But if this red-headed hottie is your new bf I'll kick Sasuke-teme's ass and keep your brothers busy so you two can have some fun." The stranger ended with a wink to Gaara and Sakura, who blushed crimson red and looked away.

"What do you want skank?" Sasuke hissed while sitting up. The red-eyed woman glared at him.

"Be nice to your elder dickhole!" She screamed while throwing random things at the emo young male.

"Um, Oba-chan? Is there something you needed?" Sakura asked while inwardly pitying Sasuke, after all Kyoko did have great aim. Said woman looked at her emerald eyed niece and smiled warmly.

"Nope! Wait, yes. Um, maybe. Oh! Yes! Yes! There was something I needed to tell you!" Kyoko screeched while looking rather proud that she had remembered what she had to say. A long silence broke out as the younger female waited for her aunt to began talking.

"Oba-chan?" Sakura called softly.

"Oh! Right! You want me to talk now. My bad. Sweetie they found your mother's body a couple days ago. She had been raped and murdered. I'm so sorry." Kyoko lost her usually playful demeanor as she glanced swiftly at the pinkette. Sakura trembled lightly. Without a word she turned and ran.

"Oh. I have to tell the others. Sasuke come with me. Red head. Go find Sakura-chan." Sasuke was about to protest when he noticed that she left the 'teme' off of his name. That was a sign that she was firm in her command. He stood up and followed her into the house.

Gaara walked in the direction Sakura had run. He sighed to himself, it seemed she could never catch a break. He turned to his right as he heard soft sobs. Steeping through the bushes he looked at his pink haired crush.

She was sitting with her back against a tree, knees pulled to her chest. She was trembling slightly. Gaara walked over to her and sat down. He pulled the petite girl into his arms and rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting manor.

"My mom may have hated me," Sakura cried out, her voice muffled through his chest," but even she doesn't deserve this." The jade eyed man said nothing, but only let the young girl cry.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neither said anything, they just enjoyed the comfort supplied. Gaara was losing control though. He was so close to her. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of some exotic flower. The way she fit so perfectly into his arms. It had to be a sign. Sakura looked up at him, her innocent emerald eyes gleaming from the tears she had cried.

Slowly, so she had time to stop him, Gaara lowered his lips to hers. Much to his amazement she didn't push him away like before, but instead returned the kiss. Gaara nibbled on her lower lip and she instantly opened her mouth. Gaara slipped in tongue into her mouth adn explored it boldly. Sakura's arms encircle his neck while her hands played with his red locks. Gaara held her protectively by the waist with one on his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back gently. The couple pulled apart panting.

"Awww! How kawaii!" Kyoko screeched. Gaara and Sakura looked up to find Kyoko, Sasuke, all the members of Chidori, all the Black Ribbon Girls, and all of Sakura's brothers watching them intently. Sakura blushed crimson red as Gaara merely smirked. Sasuke let out a snort and all the women smacked him at once.

"STFU Sasuke-teme." The oldest blonde barked, "Don't be jealous just cause Sakura-chan found this total hottie." Sakura shot her aunt a seething glare. Kyoko, taking the hint, herded everyone away from the garden. Not before sending a wink at Gaara and uttering something that sounded like 'use protection'.

Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled lightly. The red head's heartbeat quicken. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath Gaara looked once more at the angelic girl in his arms.

"Sakura I love you." He blurted out.

**Chapter 8! Yay! Here you have it. R & R. Oh, & I have to give credit to my bff Ashely. Kyoko is based on her. If anyone can think of a new summary I'll put your name in the next chapter.  
**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	9. What Kind of Wedding is This

Sakura looked up at Gaara, eyes watering.

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful. At the same time it was kinda sad. Did she expect him to say 'just kidding' or something. The red head merely nodded his head in conformation. She tightened her grip around his neck.

"Gaa-kun, I love you too!" She proclaimed. Gaara smirked smugly, as if he had known all along. In reality, however, he had been scared shitless. As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he held is breath waiting for her to reply.

"So kawaii!" Kyoko screeched falling, in a rather unfeminine way, out of a tree. The rosette shot her blonde aunt a murderous glare. The cherry eyed woman shrugged in response.

"Did you really think I'd leave?" She asked. Sakura shook her head. Her face was red with embarrassment. Why did she have to get stuck with such a stupid ass aunt?

"Both of you! Make with the sex! I love little kids, and little kids coming from you two will be gorgeous! I can auction them off to modeling agency for thousands!" Kyoko cackled evilly. Gaara glanced down at Sakura, almost as if to ask 'is there some medication she needs to take?'. The pinkette sighed. This would be interesting.

* * *

Gaara took a breath to steady his nerves. To put it simply, he was scared. This was only the second time in his life when he felt like this. It seemed the pinkette always caused it. First when he confessed his love fore her, and now this. Honestly, the things he did for her.

His jaded eyes turned over to Naruto, who gave him a thumbs up. Some help. Shikamaru uttered something along the things of 'how trouble some'. Not exactly what he wanted to hear at the moment. Neji and Kiba seemed to be locked in a silent glaring match. Now of all times! Some friends they were.

He glanced over at the girls. Temari was grinning like mad, Hinata looked like she was about to pass out, Tenten kept shooting glares at Neji, and Ino was on the verge of tears. The guys were a lot more comforting.

His gaze fell on the isle way. What the hell was taking her so long? Didn't she know how hard it was, standing up here like this? He would make sure to tell her after this was over.

His heart beat quickened as the music began to play. The doors open and everyone stood up. She looked beautiful to say the least. Kyo was walking next to her, eyes shining with pride. After what seemed like a couple hours Sakura and Kyo reached the nervous red head.

"Anything happens to her and I'll kick your ass." Kyo warned the male. Gaara nodded and walked with his twenty-three year old beauty to where the old guy was standing. A hour passed and finally they came to Gaara's favorite part.

"You may now kiss the bride." Without hesitation Gaara claimed his bride's lips in a passionate kiss. That's when things got out of control.

A horny Temari, the maid of honor, launched herself across the altar and onto an unsuspecting Shikamaru. Tenten stalked over to Neji and kicked him right in the balls, complaining that he didn't even look at her once. Ino skipped over to Kiba and began sharing details about their wedding, even though he hadn't proposed. Hinata passed out and Naruto, the best man, screamed something like, "YEAH!! GO GAARA!! HE'S GONNA GET SOME!! YEAH!!!"

Takuto, the brother closest to Sakura in age, began practically having sex with his respective date. Yuki, the brother older then Takuto, announced in a very loud voice that he was indeed gay. Hiro, the one older then Yuki, stood on the chair and screamed that he liked cookies, only to fall face first on the floor. Kyoko began to laugh uncontrollably and threw herself at many unidentified men, and one woman who looked like a man. The best thing was that in the midst of all this Kyo's wife, Kimi, began to go into labor with her second child.

The reverend looked like he was about to shoot himself when the groom pulled the bride in for another round. Yes, all and all it was a very interesting wedding. Especially when it came to the bride's attention that her sister-in-law was giving birth. The frantic pinkette pulled away from her annoyed husband, stepped on Hiro's hand, and almost got mauled by her aunt.

By the end of the day everything was fine. Gaara and Sakura had been happily wed, Kimi gave birth to another son, and Shikamaru didn't get raped by Temari. Kiba had managed take Ino's attention off weddings, Tenten and Neji made up, Hinata had woken up, and Naruto was passed out from drinking to much.

Sakura smiled at Gaara. This had always been just how she imagined her wedding. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." She purred into the nape of his neck.

"I love you too." He replied.

**There will be one last ch, about Sakura and Gaara's kids. After that the story is over! This was my very first fanifc, so thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm not planning on making a sequel, but I may.**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	10. A Fun Life With Kids

"OKAA-CHAN!!!!!" A little boy screamed from the bottom of a staircase. The young male was about eight, with blood red hair and gleaming emerald eyes. A twelve year old pink haired girl came up behind him and cracked him in the skull. The girl's jade eyes were shimmering with trouble.

"Kazune-kun, Okaa-chan's busy with Reena-chan. Don't bug her." The female scolded. A pouting red head looked up at her.

"Himeka-nee-chan! I don't want her! Izumi-kun does." Kazune explained. Himeka smacked him again. A four year old boy came into view, a full pout on his lips. The red haired child clutched a dirty brown bear to his chest, his sea-foam green eyes filled with tears.

Instantly Himeka was at the boy's side. She scooped Izumi up in her arms, while softly singing a lullaby. She swayed around with her eyes closed, trying to stop the child's crying.

"Hey! How come he doesn't get hit!!??" Kazune screamed at his older sister. Said girl looked down at him, her eyes fixed into a glare.

"Because he's not stupid like you!!" Himeka screeched. She stuck her tongue out at the fuming eight year old. Izumi took to crying loudly in his sister's arms.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Sakura's voice rang through the house. All three kids turned their attention to the top of the stairs, where their mother stood, fuming. The thirty-six year old's emerald eyes were shining with frustration. Her long pink locks were wild, and her outfit was messed up.

All three children exchanged glances, before smiling sheepishly at their mother, who returned their smiles with a glare. The petite woman slowly walked down the stairs. A derangged look sprouted in her beautiful eyes.

"Do you know how long it took me to get Reena-chan to sleep? If any of you wake her up, I will make you regret it." The oldest rosette hissed. Slowly, Sakura's eyes softened and a sweet smile graced her face. She giggled and walked into the kitchen. Her three children snickered and hugged each other. They had thought they were actually in trouble.

A knock on the door brought the siblings out of their moment. Himeka eagerly open it and smiled to herself. Standing there was Tenten and Neji's oldest son, Keitaro. The thirteen year old had his father's chestnut brown hair and muscular build, but his mother's deep brown eyes. Next to him was the youngest son, Tashiro. The nine year old had his mother's hair and build, but his father's clever eyes.

"Hey Hime-chan." The boy greeted. The pinkette felt her heart skip a beat. She flashed the boys a pinched smile.

"Want to go to the lake with us?" Keitaro asked. A crimson blushed covered Himeka's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Let me go ask my mom." The girl stated, praying to Kami she didn't sound like a loser. Her crush nodded his head. The rosette dashed through the hallway and into the kitchen. She sighed with relief as she spotted her mother beginning dinner.

"Okaa-chan! Taro-kun's here and he wants to know if I can go to the lake with him and Tashiro-kun. Can I go? Please?" Himeka got down on her knees and smiled up at her mother. Sakura grinned down at her daughter.

"Of course! Just a couple rules. #1: use protection. #2: Don't do anything I wouldn't. #3: Hide if you see you father's car. #4: Have fun!" The oldest rosette ignored her daughter's thorough blush. Himeka wasted no time in racing to the door and pulling the two boys down the street.

"Okaa-chan Kazune-nii-kun called everyone over for a play date!" Izumi wailed. Sakura sighed to herself. Why did she ever decide to have kids?

Just as the mother walked out of the kitchen to scold her oldest son, the doorbell rang. The pinkette sighed as she open it, only to see all her friend's kids. _That was fast,_ she thought to herself.

Kazune came to the door and blushed as he looked at Ino and Kiba's youngest daughter, Junko. The seven year old had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Standing behind her was Junko's sister who was just as old as Himeka. Ino and her oldest daughter, Karin, looked exactly alike.

Hinata and Naruto's youngest boy, who was six, wasted no time in latching himself onto Sakura. The little boy, Keiichi, had his mother's dark hair with his father's bright eyes. The next oldest child, around the age of nine, was a shy little girl, named Naru, with her father's hair and mother's eyes. She tried in vain to detach her brother from Sakura's leg. Finally, Naru gave up and slumped back with her oldest brother, Kotarou, who was a look alike to his father and around the age of ten.

Temari and Shikamaru's oldest girl, Yuya, had her mother's dark blonde hair, but her father's brown eyes and lazy attitude. The eleven year old was chuckling lightly to herself. Yuya's bold little sister, Misha who was about six, sported her father's hair, and her mother's eyes and boldness. The couple's littlest child, Kaito who was at the age of four, had his father's hair, and a mixture of his parent's eyes.

Sakura sighed to herself again. Those dorks she called friends most likely wanted their kids gone for the day, so they sent them over here quick. Gaara's gonna have a fit when he comes home to eleven kids. The pinkette snickered at the thought.

"Karin-chan, Kotarou-chan, Yuya-chan. Himeka-chan, Tashiro-chan, and Keitaro-chan are all at the lake. You can go and join them if you'd like." The emerald eyed woman smiled as the three walked away. Three down eight to go.

"Kazune-chan, why don't you take Junko-chan and Naru-chan up to your room to play?" Kazune agreed and lead the two giggling girls up to his room. Another smiled graced the mother's lips. Only five more left.

Izumi-chan? You should take Keiichi-chan, Misha-chan, and Kaito-chan up to your room and show them your new toys." The woman suggested. All four children ran off to Izumi's room. The last one left was Reena, who was sound asleep in her bed.

* * *

Sakura grinned as the children scurried back up to their respective places after finishing their meal. Gaara couldn't complain now. After all, she did have the kids under control. Just as she finished that thought, Sakura's red haired hubby appeared. The woman busied herself with scrubbing the dishes.

"Welcome home." The pinkette purred. Gaara smirked and pulled her close to him.

"How was your day?" He asked her. A grin found it's way to her face.

"All the children are here. Minus Himeka-chan, Keitaro-chan, Tashiro-chan, Karin-chan, Kotarou-chan, and Yuya-chan. They all went to the lake."

"WHAT!!?? YOU LET HIMEKA-CHAN AND KEITARO GO TO THE LAKE UNSUPERVISED!!?? Gaara yelled. The father grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and started to stalk out of the kitchen. Sakura grabbed the pan she had been cleaning and smacked her husband in the head.

"What the hell?" The jade eyed male seethed. His wife smiled and cracked him with the pan once again. She sat Indian style on Gaara's back.

"Yeah, and married life was supposed to be so great." Gaara uttered sarcastically.

"Awww! Gaa-kun, I love you too!" Sakura gushed.

**The last chapter!! This took forever so please review. Also, sequel or no sequel. Some of my friends have said yes, and some say no, so I'm asking you guys!**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


	11. Author's Note

**Okay, so because everyone that answered my question said they wanted a sequel, I'm gonna make one. I need some ideas though. If you have any please tell me!! As soon as I get a story line, and finish the (long) chapter of "Secrets Never Meant To Be Told" that I'm working on, I'll write the first chapter. Oh, and the person who gives me the plot that I use will get their name mentioned in every chapter of the sequel, and the next chapter of all my other stories that I write, okay? Thanks so much!!!!**

**Love always,**

**Mikura-chan**


End file.
